13 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5414 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5414); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5415 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5415); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz; serial TVP 08:55 Budzik - Mleczko 09:30 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 6; program dla dzieci 10:05 Sindbad - Przygoda w Diamentowej Jaskini, odc. 10 (Abenteuer in der Diamantenhoehle); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 10:35 Baranek Shaun - Nowa czapka Bitzera, odc. 53 (13 s. II) (Bitzer’s New Hat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:45 Raj; magazyn 11:15 Lista pasażerów; felieton 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Zastępstwo, odc. 5 (The Replacements); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:25 Lista pasażerów; felieton 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1680; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2069 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Neo - Nówka & Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2186; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5416 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5416); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5417 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5417); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1681; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2070 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2187; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wszystko się klei, odc. 11 (Noddys sticky day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13 - W okopach - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Operacja Życie .7; cykl dokumentalny 22:05 Na własne oczy - Tygrys po sąsiedzku (Tiger next door) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:20 Druga strona medalu (Reverse Angle) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Dead Fish (Dead Fish) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2007) 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Mrok - odc. 6/8 - Doskonały plan; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Notacje - Maria Rydlowa. Szczęśliwe życie; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 213 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 415 Bottoms Up)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 6; serial TVP 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 155 - Dwie babcie; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: John Porter 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx 12:55 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 17/65 Zdarzyło się przed świętami (Moonlighting ep. 15 (Twas the episode before Christmas)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 99 - Kaganiec oświaty; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 572 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 826; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 8 Odwet; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (32) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 44 (239) Żyła złota; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 573 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenie Kacperka" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Twarda laska (Saving Silverman aka Evil Woman) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Australia (2001) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 7/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 907); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:30 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 119 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. Ignorance is Bliss); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:25 Prywatny Rubens za sto milionów (Private Rubens for 100 Millions) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 02:30 Trapez - odc. 1/4 Henryk; serial TVP 03:40 Ali G Indahouse (Ali G Indahouse) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Spotkanie z folklorem 17:15 Bez hamulców 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Kwartet 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Pytania do... 19:30 Aktualności 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Bez prawa powrotu...? - 60 lat exodusu Palestyńczyków (No Going Back? Palestinian refugees: 60 years on...); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:31 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:58 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:09 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (18) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (308) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (33) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (278) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (279) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (27) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (156) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (53) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (33) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (280) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (152) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (28) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (359) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Tottenham Hotspur - Real Madryt 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty rewanżowych meczów ćwierćfinałowych 23.45 Zawiść - komedia, USA 2004 01.50 Teraz ty (13, 14) - serial komediowy 02.50 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Prosto w serce (72) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (5) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sêdzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (73) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Blade - wieczny łowca - horror, USA 1998 01.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 121, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 159, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 145, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 141, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 162, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 41 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 142, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 163, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 63, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 64, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 146, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Czyściciel - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2007 21:55 Kontrola lotów - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998 00:10 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: manchester united - chelsea londyn 2:10 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda czwarta czyli niewiarygodne skutki wagarów pospolitych czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Bracia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Barszcz czerwony i naleśniki z mięsem; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 349; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 813; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 148* - Czworokąt; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 3/13* - Nie każdy może być grabarzem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Gołdy Tencer (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wywiad z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Strych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Cudownie ocalony 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Marian Opania, Ewa Kasprzak, Edyta Jungowska, Sławomir Pacek, Wiktor Zborowski, Elżbieta Jarosik, Krzysztof Zaleski, Bartosz Opania, Łukasz Lewandowski, Leszek Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Wojciech Młynarski w recitalu "Róbmy swoje" - 30 lat cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Strych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 349; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia... "Ballada o hydrauliku"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces - odc. 5/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 6/36; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Khabar 07:00 Іск сӘт! 08:00 Aktualności 08:10 Arena. Sports Review 08:40 Przełom 09:00 09аңалықтар 09:10 Nie można kupić pieniędzy 10:00 Aktualności 10:10 Arena. Przegląd sportowy 10:40 Przerwa 11:00 Zhaңalyқtar 11:10 Pieniądze nie można kupić 11:15 Kөzқaras 11:40 Әңgіmenің ashyғy 12:00 pianek Mahabbat өshpendіlіk 12:15 Aibyn 12:45 Nomad Universe 13:00 Zhaңalyқtar 13:15 Kөzқaras 13:20 Capri 13:40 14:00гіменің ашығы 14:00 Aktualności 14:10 Bogactwo 14:15 Aibyn 14:45 Nomad wszechświata 15:00 Zhanylyuktar 15:15 Sonyamen, solyak 15:20 Capri 16:00 Aktualności 16:10 Bogactwo 16:15 Serpin 16:30 Arnayy reportaż 16:45 Mahabbat pen opis 17:00 Zhakalyktar 17:15 Sonymen, solay deyik 18:00 Aktualności 18:15 Ser 18:30 Arnayy reportaż 18:45 Mahabbat długopis 19:00 Końcowa informacja prasowa 19:30 Capri 20:00 Akatparat arnasy - orythyndy zhagalyktar 20:30 Betpe-bet 21:00 Ostatnia wiadomość 21:20 A arparat arnasy - Қorytındıңңңққtar 21:30 Capri 21:45 Finał wiadomości 22:30 Bogactwo 22:35 Piłka nożna. Liga Mistrzów UEFA. („Schalke” -04 / Germany / - „Inter” / Włochy /. Transmisja na żywo) 23:20 ққarat arnasy - Қrytındıңңңқққtar 23:45 Ostateczny komunikat prasowy 00:35 Piłka nożna. Liga Mistrzów UEFA. ("Schalke" -04 / Germany / - "Inter" / Włochy /. Transmisja na żywo) 00:45 Zhakalyktar 02:45 Zhakalyktar 05:00 Іск сӘт! KTK 07:00 hp 07:05 Harah zhorga 07:10 Hayal ұshyry Andy - 2 07:30 Murzynka 08:20 z 08:50 karah zhorya 09:00 Raider 09:20 Zastava Zilina. (Druga seria) 10:15 Krem 11:10 Jeszcze nie wieczór 11:30 Kalambur 12:00 Aktualności 12:30 Wiara, nadzieja, miłość 14:05 Kiyal Andy ұshır - 2 14:25 Reporter 14:45 Keypker 15: 05 Mansan 16:00 Grupa Zeta-2. (4. seria) 16:45 Raider 17:05 Jeszcze nie wieczór 17:25 Spadkobiercy 18:40 Krem 19:30 ZhaҢalyҚtar 20:00 Grupa Zeta-2. (5 seria) 21:00 Wieczorne wiadomości 21:30 Wiara, nadzieja, miłość 23:10 Zastava Zilina. (Trzecia seria) 00:05 Rader 00:20 Smallville 01:10 ZhҮrekzhardy 01:35 Duala Köl